


Competition

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceresi**](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/) for the one sentence meme with the prompt of "Pete/Patrick" and "Harry Potter book 7".

They come back from Africa, and the only thing they hear about is the last Harry Potter book, everywhere - Pete and Joe both post about their experiences on buzznet, and the fans respond and then go right back to the Book, and Pete feels frustrated because they went there to get the issue out there, yet when they come back, all people are talking about is a stupid _book_, even if it's the best-selling one out there right now, and; Patrick says, _hey, it's okay, they always come back, they always listen to **you**_, and Pete looks up and looks at Patrick, steady and always there, and Pete can't (doesn't want to) imagine anything else.

07.07.22


End file.
